Pete Anderson (TV Series)
Pete Anderson is an antagonist and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a surgeon living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone with his wife, Jessie, and his two sons, Ron and Sam. He served as the primary antagonist for the second half of Season 5. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Jessie notes that things happened in Pete's life which led him to become rather vicious and have angry outbursts, however she also states that he received help from psychiatrists which helped maintain his anger. Pete attended Art College with Jessie and had a relationship with her, resulting in her getting pregnant. He later became a surgeon to provide for his family.The Talking Dead, Forget Post-Apocalypse At some point during the Outbreak Pete and his family made their way toward the Alexander Safe Zone where they settled, Pete was made the resident surgeon of the town as was noted for doing "incredible things" for several patients. Season 5 "Remember" Pete is briefly seen smoking on his porch when Rick is walking around Alexandria at night. He mentions how his wife has cut Rick's hair and welcomes him to the Safe-Zone. "Forget" Pete is seen formally introducing himself to Rick at the welcome party being thrown by Deanna Monroe and mentions that he is the town doctor, offering Rick to drop by sometime for a check up. Later, he and Jessie are seen waving at Rick as he walks around Alexandria. When he tries to wrap his arm around Jessie, she shrugs him off publicly. "Spend" Pete stops by Rick's house, visibly drunk, and offers him a beer, but Rick declines saying he's always on duty. After briefly discussing Lori's death, Pete says that the people in Alexandria have also lost things, even if that seems hard for Rick to believe. He also tells Rick to take Carl and Judith to him for a check-up and then leaves, patting Rick's shoulder and declaring them friends before exiting the house. Later on, Carol comes by Pete's residence and asks to see Jessie. Pete declines and says that she can't be seen. Carol immediately reports to Rick and mentions Jessie's abuse. "Try" Pete approaches Rick while he is standing outside by the water and asks him what is wrong. Rick coldly tells him to "keep walking", angered at the revelation that Pete has been abusing Jessie and possibly Sam. With Rick's help, Jessie stands up to Pete and he is ordered to live separately but instead confronts Rick and a scuffle ensues between the two, which results in them crashing out of the window and fighting on the town square as Alexandria residents rush to witness the fight. Pete hits Jessie when she attempts to break up the fight, causing Rick to gain the upper hand and strangles Pete when he sees Sam's floating red balloon and threatens to kill Pete if he abuses Jessie or Sam again. However, Pete is spared when Deanna manages to get Rick to break up the scuffle. "Conquer" Pete is seen carefully watching Rick and Jessie's conversation from the separate house he was put in by Deanna, angrily looking back and going back inside his house. When Carol comes by to give Pete a casserole and to check on Tara, he asks her what she is doing in his house and quickly tells Carol to get out. Carol then threatens him, saying that if he were to harm her, Tara or anybody, she would not hesitate to kill him, quickly adding that she could kill him right now and everyone would believe he had tried to hurt her. Carol then leaves Pete's house, where he soon lets out his frustration by knocking down and throwing away any furniture he saw in his living room off-screen after breaking her casserole's Tupperware. Later at night, Pete, who seems to be drunk, went over to Rick's house and took Michonne's sword, intending to kill Rick with it and went out to find him. He appears at the night gathering after Rick explained himself. He shouts at everyone that Rick is not one of them before moving in with the katana. While trying to restrain Pete, Reg Monroe's throat is accidentally slit by Pete and bleeds out in Deanna's arms. Abraham disarms Pete while Deanna tells Rick to kill Pete, which he does instantly. Death Killed by *Deanna Monroe (Caused) *Rick Grimes Carol provoked Pete when she threatened him with a knife as she takes a visit into his home. Enraged by her presence as a member of Rick's group, he is provoked to steal Michonne's katana. Later, a heavily intoxicated Pete stumbles to the meeting angry and vengeful. He is wielding Michonne's Katana planning on killing Rick with it after shouting "YOU ARE NOT ONE OF US" but as he begins to stumble towards Rick, Reg tries to talk Pete down, telling him he doesn't want to do this. But as Reg tries to stop Pete physically, Pete begins to become agitated and enraged and tries to push Reg away with the sword but in the process he slits his throat with it and kills Reg, dying in Deanna's arms Abraham proceeds to take him down and pin him to the floor, preventing him from escaping. Deanna is hysterical and extremely grief-stricken with her husband's death, but is shortly followed by her rage and tells Rick to 'Do It'. Without any hesitation at all, Rick quickly executes Pete by shooting him in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Pete has killed: *Reg Monroe (Accidental) Relationships Jessie Anderson Pete's relationship with Jessie started very well. Jessie and Pete met at Art College where they both fell in love with each other and Pete had impregnated her. After Pete left to attend Medical School, he promised Jessie he would provide for her and their soon to be child. He kept his promise and went on to marry Jessie and have two kids with her. But he began to abuse her which went on to become a domestic abuse issue which he never really grew out of, even after the dead started to rise. After this, their relationship began to get very strained and Jessie fell out of love with him but continued to keep the abuse to herself and her family due to her fear of Pete. But when Rick arrived, she knew that she had a protector and began to become more confident and stood up to Pete more though it did result in worse beatings. After Rick came to talk to Pete and try and resolve the issue by telling him it's over between Jessie and Pete, Pete began to get volatile towards Rick, due to his relationship being broken because of her confiding to Rick. Jessie was horrified to see Pete kill Reg but her reaction to Rick executing him remains unseen. Ron Anderson Pete hasn't been seen interacting very much with his sons but it is presumed that he loves his children very much as he very nearly gave up his education to provide for Jessie and Ron. But it is presumed that Pete abuses Ron as it is said that he abuses Jessie and Sam so there is no reason he isn't abusing Ron. But even after this issue, Ron continues to love his father even though he is getting beaten in the process. Sam Anderson Sam is Pete's youngest child and it is presumed he loves his son very much, but he isn't seen interacting very much with Sam. But Sam tells Carol that Pete has been abusing him as well as his mother and presumably his brother so that is when Carol tells Rick and Rick begins to intervene with Pete's family life. Sam also asks Carol if he can have a gun to protect Jessie from Pete. Rick Grimes Pete's relationship with Rick starts out quite well, he waves to him in the street every time they see each other and he greets him sometimes, but after Rick finds out that Jessie, Ron and Sam are all victims to Pete's domestic abuse their relationship begins to flounder. Pete and Rick often have stare downs and bust ups until Rick demands that Pete leave Jessie which makes Pete extremely angry and they proceed to fight brutally with Rick coming out on top in front of everybody on the street. After the bust up is cut short by Michonne knocking out Rick, they are both separated in completely different house and are prevented from seeing each other, as it may result in another fight. But Pete sees from his separation house that Rick is visiting Jessie which makes him so enraged that Pete proceeds in attempting to kill Rick with Michonne's katana later at the meeting, but kills Reg in the process. Rick, under Deanna's orders, executes Pete without any hesitation, ending Pete's life and their conflict once and for all. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Remember" *"Forget" *"Spend" *"Try" *"Conquer" References Category:Season 5 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Medics Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased